


Role Models

by kyallu



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Forum: Goldenlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sandry ever finds love, she wants it to be like Rosethorn and Lark's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SMACKDOWN 2011.

If Sandry ever finds love, she wants it to be like Rosethorn and Lark's.

Not necessarily with a woman: that's the _least_ of what makes her foster mothers exceptional.

She wants someone whose smile will make her warm. (Like Rosethorn's rare grins that are almost grimaces but don't seem like it at all, and the way Lark just _lights_ up when she sees it.)

She wants someone who can soften her edges and sharpen her eyes, without even trying. (Like Rosethorn and Lark in the quiet mornings, without a sharp word, without a cutting threat, though the rest of the day is filled with cackling and gentle, firm rebukes.)

And she wants someone who understands without words.

("You need a break from weaving," Rosethorn mutters, pulling Lark from her hundreds of feet of bandages. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I need to..."

"I need you to walk with me," says Rosethorn, gruffly, embarrassed. "Or I swear the novices are going to run back crying." Their fingers thread together as they leave.)

Sandry knows she might not marry for love, but if she _does_ , she wants it to be like Lark and Rosethorn's.

 

\- fin


End file.
